


Trailer Fix-It

by the_writing_bookwrym



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_bookwrym/pseuds/the_writing_bookwrym
Summary: What I believe should have happened in the air stream during Recovering the Satellites.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Trailer Fix-It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posting of anything so please be gentle. All mistakes are mine. No infringement intended. Although, I am tempted to take these two and not give them back until the writers learn to treat them better.

“What happened?” The soft voice in the dark startled Guerin, causing the alien to jerk around before he was able to remove his shirt. He relaxed only slightly when he recognized the intruder.

“I'm fine it's not my blood. What are you doing here?” he assured the other man as she stripped off the grimy t-shirt plastered to his torso.

“Don't lie to me, Guerin. What the hell happened?” Alex demanded, seeing the dried blood tracked across Guerin's chest.

Alex has no apparent alien super powers and yet he's the one person Michael could never fool. What ever connection the two men have always cut through all the bull either one of them tried to throw at the other. Micheal heaved a defeated sigh as the new white shirt settled on his shoulders.

“Alien shit storm, sweetheart. Short version is Noah is the psychotic fourth alien and he's trying to kill us all. Hell, maybe he's already killed me once.” The words tumbled out of his mouth seemingly at random.

If Alex didn't already know about the other worldly craziness in the small town, he might have been more surprised about there being another alien or about the identity of said extra terrestrial. What his brain go stuck on were the words already killed me once. The thought of a world where Michael Guerin didn't exist made his blood run cold in a way nothing else he's experienced in his life, and he'd had enough of that feeling for today. He took a half step in to Guerin's personal space and reached for the hem on his shirt with out thought. “The fuck you mean 'already killed you once'? Show me,” he demanded giving a slight tug.

“Whoa, there, Private,” Guerin tried to joke as he grabbed Alex's hands. “Hands off the goods. I'm seriously fine. Max took care of it. Good as new.” Normally he would welcome Alex's hands any where he'd like to put them, but right now, and after the day he's had, Michael didn't have the time, or the head space to deal with his feelings toward Alex and the tatters of their messed up relationship.

Alex refused to be deterred. Something primal in him demanded that he check Guerin for injuries himself, to get his hands on skin to make sure that the other man was whole. Seeing Michael's mother earlier that day and making a run from an about to be obliterated building had galvanized something in Alex. He was now sure of the place Michael held in his life and his heart and always would. He was finally ready to leap with no safety net. 

“Michael, please. I need to see. After the prison and the explosion...Please...I just need...” he pleaded moving to rest his forehead against Michael's.

Guerin felt the energy shift between them into something more familiar and comforting. He understood where Alex was coming from on this. If he would have had the opportunity to physically inspect Alex after the injury that cost him his leg, we would not have been denied. “Okay. Okay, baby,” he soothed, the endearment slipping easily from his lips. 

Michael straightened up and allowed Alex to pull the shirt up and over his head. Heard Alex make a noise at the blood stained across his neck and chest and immediately cupped his hands around his jaw to bring Alex's eyes to his. “Alex, I am fine,” he assured. “Noah slashed at me with a broken syringe, but Max healed me. I know that there's a lot of blood, but I'm fine.”

Alex nodded but continued to run his hands over Michael's torso. “Here, sit. Let me get you cleaned up a little,” he demanded as he turned Guerin toward the tiny bed. For once, Guerin didn't seem interested in arguing with him and followed directions, almost collapsing in a heap on his bed in exhaustion.

Alex turned to the small kitchen area and found a presumably clean hand towel and bowl for the lukewarm tap water. Materials in hand, he took a deep breath and turned back to Guerin. Carefully kneeling in front of the other man, Alex started to gently wipe the blood from Michael's chest.

“I wanted to see you,” he began, smiling softly when he felt Michael's breath catch. “I shouldn't have left you behind when I enlisted. I could sit here and tell you that I didn't want to leave but, I did. After what my dad did to you, I just, I wanted to be the kind of person that won battles. If felt good. But now I look in the mirror and I don't event see myself some times. I see my father. I'm still fighting his battles, not mine.”

Alex studiously avoided eye contact while he continued his mission of cleaning Guerin up. Tears blurred his vision when he got to Micheal's neck and saw the iridescent shimmer over his jugular, but he refused to let them fall. He reminded himself the Michael was warm and alive under his hands. He finally looked up when he felt Guerin's calloused hands grip his and bring his motion to a stop. What he saw took his breath away. The love and understanding her saw shining back at hims was enough to give him hope that he could actually do what he came here to do. He just had to get the rest of the words out.

“You are not your father, Alex. Not even close. You are compassionate and strong. You're...everything,” Michael states like nothing could be more obvious. He gave Alex's hands a gentle tug to encourage him to stand, worried about the stress of kneeling on his bum leg.

Alex got the hint and carefully moved to situate himself next to Michael on the narrow bunk. “You're everything, too, you know,” he admitted softly. “I meant what I said earlier. You're my family, Michael. And you're worth fighting for. We're worth fighting for. I know that we have a lot of shit to work through, and this has to be the worst timing in the history of romantic declarations, but I'm tired of being afraid and angry. I'm tired of being alone when I could be – should be with you.”

Michael felt something in his chest loosen as Alex finished speaking and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. He had heard something similar multiple times from Alex in the past, but something felt different this time. He sighed as he let his cheek against Alex's head. Michael slowly reached up to run his finger's through Alex's hair and let the peacefulness of the moment wash over him. With Noah back on the loose, he knew he didn't have time hash everything out with Alex right at that moment, but Alex had been his anchor, his eye in the storm since he was 17, and he needed a moment just to breathe.

“I want to talk. I want to work this out,” he assured Alex softly. “I really do, but with Noah out there every single person I love is in danger.”

Alex took a deep breath and stood up, reaching a hand back to help Guerin up. “You have a mission. I get it, but we're not done.” He watched as Guerin pulled his shirt back over his head before stepping forward and cupping Michael's face in his hands. “Not even close.”

Just as Alex brought his lips to meet Michael's, the other man let out a strangled moan and clutched at his curls. “What is it? One of your flashes? Micheal, talk to me, baby.”

“Max...Isobel,” Guerin gritted out. “I have...I have to go.” Reluctantly Micheal stepped back from Alex and rushed to grab his jacket.

“Okay, lets go. Do you know where they're at?” Alex asked as he shrugged back into his jacket.

Guerin whipped back around, eyes wide and almost wild. “No! You're not coming!”

“I can help” Alex protested. “Let me help. It's not like I don't have combat experience, Guerin.”

Michael buried his fists in Alex's jacket and pulled him back into his personal space. “Every single person I love is in danger,” he almost growled. “Every single member of my family. You are at the top of that list. I just watched my mom and possibly every other surviving member of my species get blown up this morning. I will not loose anyone else. I will not loose you.”

He pressed a hard, bruising kiss to Alex's lips that ducked out of the air stream in to the on coming storm. Alex stood dumbfounded and could do nothing as he watched Michael fire up his old truck and peel out of the junk yard. 

The rumble of distant thunder forced Alex's attention away from Guerin's tail lights and to the sky. There was no way that he was going to make it out to the cabin and back before the storm hit. He made sure that the trailer's door was secure and settled in for what appeared to be a very long wait. Alex didn't know where Guerin has rushed off to or what shape he'd be in when he got back, but he was determined to be there for him no matter what. He did promise, after all, to not look away.


End file.
